Un nouveau roi pour le hueco mundo
by smoker130
Summary: Une fic (écrite en 2011,donc pouvant être améliorée)qu'on ne peut pas vraiment situer à un moment du manga,Aizen à été vaincu mais Ichigo a ses pouvoirs. Résumé:En mission dans le monde réel Rukia est attaqué par un mystérieux arrancar qui semble avoir besoin d'elle et d'Ichigo pour une raison mystérieuse. Je sais que c'est nul comme résumé mais lisez quand même s'il vous plait.
1. Un nouvel ennemi

**Disclaimer:** l'univers est toujours celui de Tite Kubo,pareil pour les personnage à part les antagonistes Gendô,Rayko,Ronald et Allio

L'histoire débute au Seireitei,un jour paisible,dans le bureau du capitaine Ukitake où Rukia Kuchiki,Renji Abarai et Kira Izuru on été convoqués.

-Le reiatsu de plusieurs Menos Grande à été détecté dans le monde réel,vous trois avez été choisis pour vous charger de leur élimination,le vice-capitaine Abarai dirigera la mission vous pouvez,si vous le désirez,emmenez d'autres shinigamis pour vous aider dans cette tache. expliqua le capitaine de la treizième division en remettant à Renji un dossier contenant les détails de la mission.

-Bien,capitaine Ukitake!répondirent les trois shinigamis d'une seule voix avant de quitter le bureau.

Renji choisit d'emmener avec lui Ikkaku,qui fut accompagné par Yumichika,et les cinq shinigamis se rendirent dans le monde réel à l'endroit indiqué. Il s'agissait d'une grande caverne souterraine a quelque kilomètre de la ville de Karakura,bien connue de nos héros.

Une fois dans la caverne les shinigamis surprirent une Quinzaine de gillians qui les attaquèrent dès qu'il les aperçurent,mais un gillian n'étant pas un trop grand problème pour un shinigami expérimenté le combat tourna rapidement à l'avantage de Renji et ses compagnons qui eurent assez rapidement fini de se débarrasser de leur cibles.

-C'était encore plus rapide que je ne l'aurai penser!lança Ikkaku.

-C'est quand même étrange de trouver autant de gillian rassembler au même endroit dans le monde des humains,n'est-ce pas Rukia?demanda le vice capitaine de la division six.

-Rukia?répéta t' il en voyant qu'il ne recevait pas de réponse

-Bon sang!Où elle est passé?!S'exclamèrent les quatre shinigamis en constatant la disparition de Kuchiki

-Aucun de vous ne l'a vu partir durant le combat?!Vous pourriez faire plus attention,non?! Interrogea Renji

-Eh!C'est toi le chef d'unité,pas vrai?T'a qu'a mieux surveiller tes hommes!s'énerva Ikkaku

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer;déclara Yumichika

-On ferait mieux de la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur...poursuivit Izuru.

Nos quatre shinigamis était loin de se douter qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter pour leur amie:tandis qu'il se débarrassait des gillians Rukia s'était retrouvé dans une partie isolée de la caverne face a un arrancar d'environ 1,80 m,dont le crane et la nuque était recouverts par ce qu'il restait de son masque de hollow. Il avait un visage grave et un regard cruel.

-Qui est tu?et que voulait tu faire de tout ces Menos Interrogea la shinigami de la treizième division qui avait libérer son shikai

-Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir,Rukia Kuchiki. Répondit calmement l'arrancar de sa voix grave

-Dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas le choix,je vais te faire parler de force!Lança T-elle

-Tu ne sera même pas capable de me blesser. répartit son interlocuteur,sur de lui.

-Some no mai,Hakuren!

L' arrancar dégaina son sabre et fendit l'attaque de Rukia en deux d'un seul mouvement.

-Je te l'ai dit tu ne peut pas me porter le moindre...

-Tsugi no mai,Tsukishiro!Rukia avait attaqué sans laisser a son adversaire le temps de parer et celui ci s'était retrouvé pris dans une colonne de glace. Rukia s'apprêtait a rengainer son zanpakutô lorsqu'elle vit la glace se fissurer et son adversaire en sortir avant de déclarer:

-C'est très malpoli d'empêcher les gens de finir leurs phrases...

La jeune shinigami se remit en garde,l'arrancar n'y prêta pas attention il se retourna vers une de parois de la grotte et annonça:

-Voila notre invité d' Honneur.

En sentant le reiatsu de la personne qui s'approchait Rukia sursauta.

«C'est le reiatsu...D'Ichigo!

Le shinigamis suppléant avait perforé le mur d'un coup de sabre et pénétré dans la caverne.

-C'est bel et bien lui...Kurosaki Ichigo,Le shinigami qui a vaincu Ulquiorra samma.

-Ulquiorra samma?T'es qui,Bon sang!?demanda Kurosaki

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt,Shinigami suppléant. Pour l'heure je vais devoir disposé j'ai malheureusement dégagé trop de reiatsu et les autres vont arriver

-Tu n'ira nulle-part!,Hurla Ichigo,Getsuga tensho! »

L'arrancar les salua d'un geste de la main et évita l'attaque en disparaissant avec le sonido. Comme il l'avait prévu arrivèrent Renji,Ikkaku,Izuru et Yumichika. Il saluèrent Ichigo s'assurèrent que Rukia allait bien et se renseignèrent sur le reiatsu qu'ils avait senti un peu plus tôt. Il fut décider qu' Ichigo les accompagne à la Soul Society pour faire leur rapport.

Lorsqu'il informèrent le capitaine Ukitake il décida d'en informer directement le capitaine commandant Yamamoto;Après avoir été mis au courant de la situation celui ci fit venir un messager et ordonna:

« -Informez le capitaine Hitsugaya et dites lui qu'il est chargé de mener l'enquête avec les vices-capitaines Matsumoto et Abarai et le shinigami suppléant Ichigo Kurosaki. Le messager s'éclipsa et Yamamoto annonça:

-Kurosaki Ichigo et Abarai Renji allez vous en dans les quartiers de la dixième division. »

Dans le monde des vivants,les silhouettes de cinq shinigamis avançait dans la pénombre il était environ 23h quand il arrivèrent devant la caverne où avait été attaqué Rukia Kuchiki un peu plus tôt.

« -C'est bien ici?demanda le capitaine Hitsugaya

-Ouais,dans une cavité quelque par par là...répondit le vice-capitaine Abarai

-ça nous aide pas vraiment cet endroit m'a l'air d'un vrais labyrinthe. se plaignit Matsumoto Rangiku

-On à qu'à longer les parois de l'extérieur;j'ai fait un trou dans celle de la cavité qu'on cherche. proposa Ichigo

-Si on fait comme ça,ce sera beaucoup plus long. On fait quoi Shiro-chan?demanda Hinamori

-Taisez vous. J'essaie de sentir les trace reiatsu laissé par l'arrancar...Et c'est capitaine Hitsugaya!s'énerva Toshiro

-Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça...bouda Hinamori

-J'ai trouvé. Allons-y. » déclara le capitaine en s'engageant dans la grotte

suivi par tout les autres.

Ils avancèrent sur leurs gardes,sachant qu'un attroupement de Menos avait lieu ici il y'a peu,et éclairé par le Kido d'Hinamori qui marchait en tète à coté du capitaine de la dixième division;Il arrivèrent ainsi à la petite cavité qu'il recherchait.

« C'est bien ici. Affirma Ichigo

-Matsumoto passe moi le matériel de la douzième division. » Ordonna Hitsugaya

Rangiku donna à son capitaine un objet de la taille d'une main dot la forme évoquait celle d'une coccinelle,la couleur celle d'un kaki trop mûr et l'odeur celle du lait qu'on donne aux nourrissons.

« C'est quoi ce truc hideux? demanda Ichigo à Renji tandis que Toshiro plaçait le drôle d'appareil sur le sol

-Un appareil mis au point par le bureau de développement technique,il permet de pister quelqu'un grâce à son reiatsu. répondit celui ci.

-Il devient bleu sur le reiatsu d'un shinigami et rouge sur celui d'un Hollow. Poursuivit Hinamori.

-Et noir sur celui d'un arrancar ou jaune sur celui d'un vizzard »termina Matsumoto

Dès que le dos de l'appareil devint noir Hitsugaya appuya dessus et l'objet se mit aussitôt a glisser au sol. »On le suit!s'exclama le capitaine avant de se lancer à sa poursuite,suivi par Ichigo et les autres l'appareil fonça à travers la ville jusqu'à arriver devant un immeuble administratif d'une dizaines d'étages dont il remonta le mur toujours suivi par les cinq shinigamis. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le toit il virent le dos de l'arrancar qu'ils recherchaient qui était assis le pieds balançant dans le vide. Il se retourna pour leur faire face et s'avança de quelques pas.

-Je vous attendait. annonça t'il

-Il faudra remercier le bureau de développement technique,c'est vraiment efficace leur truc. Répondit Ichigo en saisissant son zanpakutô

-Gardons notre calme,l'heure n'est point au combat. Et puis,je n'aurais pas la prétention de vous affronter tous en même temps...répartit le Hollow avec un petit sourire malicieux

-Bon sang t'es qui,enfoiré?!Et qu'est ce que tu voulais à Rukia?!interrogea Renji aussi sur ses gardes.

-Chaque choses en son temps,reprit l'arrancar,tout d'abord laissez moi me présenter. Je me nomme Gendô Kagero;j'ai été transformer en arrancar grâce au Hogyoku qui était en possession d'Aizen Sosuke,mais j'ai refusé de le servir au sein de son espada,comprenez moi il est inconcevable qu'un shinigami règne en maitre sur le Hueco Mundo. Celui ci en constatant mon manque de soumission m'a fait enfermer plutôt que de m'éliminer en espérant que je change d'avis,Puis il a été vaincu par vous autres shinigamis du Gotei 13.

-C'est une bien belle histoire mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Rukia Kuchiki. Conclut Hitsugaya

-Chaque chose en son temps ai-je dit. Vous comprendrez le rôle que va jouer Kuchiki très bientôt,vous comprendrez le rôle que joueront chacun des protagonistes que j'ai soigneusement sélectionné.

-Ferme la,avec tes stupides plans!Hurla Ichigo,BANKAI!

-Le Bankai?si les événements prennent cette tournure je me vois obliger d'arrêter là cette conversation »fit Gendô,faussement navré.

-Tu n'ira nulle part !Crièrent Ichigo et Renji en se ruant sur lui avant d'être repoussé par une colonne de lumière jaune qui entourait leur interlocuteur.

-Ordure,c'est le même truc qu'avait utilisé Aizen. Observa Renji

-Nous nous reverront,shinigamis. Déclara Kagero en disparaissant dans un garganta

-Poursuivons le!allons chez Urahara pour qu'il ouvre le passage vers le Hueco Mundo!s'exclama Ichigo.

-Non!pour le moment on repars vers la Soul Society. Affirma Toshiro

-On doit faire notre rapport au capitaine commandant. expliqua Momo

-Notre mission ne consistait pas à se rendre au Hueco Mundo,et puis...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...conclut Toshiro en ouvrant le senkaimon.


	2. Assaut sur le Hueco Mundo

De retour à la Soul Society quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos cinq shinigamis en pénétrant au Seireitei. Certains bâtiment étaient encore en feu,d'autre portait les traces d'une attaque ayant eu lieu récemment. L'équipe se dirigea d'une seule traite vers les quartiers de la première division une fois arriver il virent Chojiro Sasakibe qui se tenait devant la porte du bureau du capitaine Yamamoto,Hitsugaya l'interrogea:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?!

-Le Seireitei à été attaqué par des Menos dont certain adjuchas dirigés par trois VastoLordes,mais l'ennemi a été rapidement maitrisé notamment grâce a l'intervention des capitaines Kuchiki,

Kyoraku et Zaraki,ce qui a permit de limiter le nombre de blessé;malheureusement Rukia Kuchiki à

été enlevée,les capitaine Zaraki et Kuchiki se sont déjà dirigé vers le Hueco Mundo.

En apprenant que Rukia s'était fait enlever Ichigo s'était dirigé à toute allure vers le bureau de développement technique.

-Abarai,suit le,ordonna Toshiro je vais faire mon rapport au capitaine commandant. »

Ichigo et Renji arrivèrent au BDT et y trouvèrent Kurotsuchi Mayuri ainsi que son vice capitaine qui s'apprêtaient a pénétrer dans le garganta .

-Tiens,Kurosaki Ichigo tu veut aller au Hueco Mundo,toi aussi?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très alarmer capitaine Kurotsuchi. remarqua Renji tandis que Kurosaki se jetait dans le garganta sans même stopper sa course

-Imbécile!Je me fiche bien de Rukia Kuchiki je veux juste récupérer de nouveaux sujets d'expérience. Mayuri s'aperçut alors que le vice capitaine de la sixième n'avait pas écouté la fin de sa phrase

-Ahlala...soupira t'il ces idiots ne m'ont même pas salué. Enfin,allons-y Nemu...

Au Hueco Mundo Ichigo et Renji se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Las Noche,pensant que c'était l'endroit ou Kagero avait le plus de chances de se trouver il arrivèrent devant le palais qui avait été entièrement reconstruit depuis leur dernier passage. ils firent un trou dans le mur afin d'y entrer

et continuèrent leur course lorsqu'il furent interrompus par une armée de hollow énormes il s'apprêtaient a engager le combat lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qui leur était familière:

-El Directo!Plusieurs hollow furent transpercé par l'attaque.

-Chad!s'écria le shinigami suppléant en apercevant son ami accompagné d'Uryu Ishida et d'Orihime Inoue.

-Nous somme venu grâce a Urahara dès que nous avons appris que Rukia avait été kidnappée. expliqua le Quincy.

-On se charge de ceux là,dépêchez vous d'aller secourir Kuchiki!déclara Chad

-Merci les gars!lança Ichigo en reprenant sa course éliminant quelques hollows au passage

En poursuivant leur chemin désormais accompagnés d'Orihime les deux shinigamis finirent par rattraper le capitaine Zaraki

-Kenpachi?!T'es venu sauver Rukia?Interrogea Kurosaki surpris

-On m'a dit que celui qui l'a amener ici était fort alors je suis venu me battre avec.

-Et le capitaine Kuchiki?demanda Renji

-Il est parti a fond vers là salle du trône... »répondit Zaraki sans grand intérêt

Arriver devant la salle du trône ils surprirent Byakuya en train de combattre deux arrancars,l'un d'eux en les apercevant bondit sur le capitaine de la onzième division,il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en dreadlocks et toute la partie inférieure de son visage jusqu'au niveau du nez était couverte par son masque d'où dépassait deux longue canines.

« -Yahoo!le capitaine de la onzième division,c'est ça?Je serai ton adversaire!

-Désolé,mais nous avons ordre de ne laisser passer personne a part Kurosaki Ichigo. expliqua le deuxième,un grand blond battis comme une montagne dont le masque couvrait l'œil droit et la zone derrière son oreille droite.

-Je me charge de lui capitaine Kuchiki!annonça Abarai Byakuya,Ichigo et Orihime passèrent la lourde porte qui les séparait de la salle du trône et se referma derrière derrière eux.

-Mince...soupira le grand blond deux d'entre eux son passés. Mais bon Gendô et Allio se chargeront de leur cas.

-Tu n'a pas le temps de regarder ailleurs je suis ton adversaire! S'énerva Renji en libérant son shikai

tandis que Zaraki se retrouvait projeté à travers le mur par son adversaire qui s'élançait à sa suite.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne,mais allons nous battre ailleurs,il vaut mieux ne pas trop endommager cet endroit. »En terminant sa phrase l'arrancar avait bondit sur le roux et avait placé une main sur son épaule,tout les deux disparurent alors de la pièce ou il se trouvaient.

Kurosaki,le capitaine Kuchiki et Inoue avait pénétré dans la salle du trône ou se trouvait Gendô et Un autre Arrancar,brun dont le cheveux arrivaient aux épaule et dont la forme du masque évoquait celle d'un casque de samouraï;sur le trône se trouvait Rukia Kuchiki,évanouie et enveloppée par une sphère de reiatsu« Allio charge toi du capitaine Kuchiki,mais laisse donc la jeune fille »ordonna Kagero. Allio acquiesça de la tète et attaqua le capitaine de la sixième qui contra avec son sabre,l'arrancar pointa son index gauche vers le shinigami et lui fit traverser le mur par un celo avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Gendô,ordure!Qu'est-ce que t'a fait à Rukia?!questionna Ichigo plein de rage

-Absolument rien,pour le moment elle est juste évanouie. répondit l'arrancar avec un rictus sournois

-Pour le moment?!Enfoiré!BANKAI!

-Tu n'y va pas par quatre chemins,n'est-ce pas?Dans ce cas je me battrai aussi sans retenue. Affirma Gendô en dégainant son sabre avant d'apposer sa main gauche sur la lame avant de poursuivre:

-Enlace...Genbu. A peine avait 'il finit sa phrase qu'une quantité phénoménale de reiatsu émana de tous son corps

-Orihime,recule et dresse ton bouclier des trois cieux. » Ordonna Ichigo en enfilant son masque de hollow.

Plus loin sous le ciel artificiel reproduit sous le toit de Las Noche Renji Abarai se tenait en face de l'arrancar qui les avait transportés ici:

« C'est une sorte de téléportation?demanda le vice capitaine de la sixième

-En effet,acquiesça son interlocuteur,mais permettez moi plutôt de me présenter,mon nom est Ronald je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

-Dis moi,t'es plus à cheval sur la politesse qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Mais ne pense pas que ça m'empêchera de te filer une raclée!

-Une raclée,dites-vous?Je dois pourtant vous prévenir que vous n'êtes pas de taille à m'affronter;si vous consentez à quitter Las Noche je veux bien vous laisser la vie sauve.

-C'est bien gentil mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de repartir sans Rukia! »cria Renji en attaquant son ennemi.

Pendant ce temps Zaraki qui avait déjà engagé l'affrontement avec l'arrancar aux dreadlocks le questionna avec un sourire réjoui:

« T'es plutôt fort!Comment tu me connaissait?!

-De réputation!On m'a dit que le capitaine de la onzième,qui a battu Nnoitra sama était quelqu'un de très fort qui ne vit que pour le combat!ça fait un moment que je veux me mesurer à toi!

-Intéressant!On va voir ce que Vaut!

Après Avoir traversé le mur le capitaine Kuchiki avait pris appuis sur l'un des pilier rouges disséminé un peu partout dans Las Noche pour revenir à la charge;lui et Allio se trouvait maintenant

faces a face sur le sable du Hueco Mundo.

-Je suis désolé,mais je ne peut laisser personne entrer dans la salle du trône Hormis les Invités de

Gendô. s'excusa l'arrancar

-Dans ce cas je vais me débarrasser de toi et j'irai m'occuper de ton maitre ensuite...Répartit Byakuya sans se défaire de son calme Habituel

-Gendô n'est pas mon maitre,il est juste mon supérieur hiérarchique et le cerveau de cette opération...

-Peu importe,Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici avec toi,conclut le capitaine en lâchant son zanpakutô,Bankai...dispersion,Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Les lames d'Ichigo et de Gendô s'entrechoquèrent la violence du coup fit reculer les deux combattant;Orihime,protégée par son bouclier,observait le combat avec le même regard qu'elle avait lors du combat contre Grimmjow. La résureccion de Kagero avait augmenté sa carrure et l'avait doté d'une carapace de tortue et d'une queue de serpent ,ses bras et ses jambes était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de hiero blanc.

« -Getsuga tensho!Cria le shinigami suppléant en lançant une attaque que son adversaire para simplement avec ses bras avant de commenter:

-Même avec ton masque c'est tout ce que tu sais faire?J'ai du mal à croire que c'est toi qui a défait Ulquiorra sama. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et se contenta de fondre sur son l'arrancar qui contra son coup d'épée avant de placer devant la tète du shinigami la paume de sa main par laquelle il envoya un énorme celo,Kurosaki esquiva avec le shunpô et se plaça derrière son ennemi qu'il s'apprêta à transpercer de sa lame mais Gendô esquiva à son tour grâce à un sonido qui lui permit de se retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« je vais te montrer un truc intéressant...annonça t'il en tendant à nouveau la paume de sa main;en voyant le reiatsu noir qui s'y concentrait,le shinigami suppléant eu un regard surpris

-Celo oscuras. poursuivit la tortue-serpent

-Getsuga tensho!hurla Ichigo pour parer le celo noir a reflet bleu que lui envoyait son adversaire. Les deux coups s'entrechoquèrent et s'annulèrent.

-Enfoiré,c'était la technique qu'utilisait Ulquiorra. observa le roux

-Cela ne devrait pas t'étonner autant,Ulquiorra sama t'avait dit que c'était un celo spécial utilisable par les espada sous leur forme libérée. Je me suis entrainé nuit et jour pour rattraper,voire dépasser le niveau d'Ulquiorra sama;il est tout a fait normal que je maitrise cette attaque. Gendô vit qu'Ichigo ne lui répondait pas et poursuivit

-Enfin,peu importe notre invitée se réveille. »

En effet Rukia venait de rouvrir les yeux,Orihime se précipita vers elle et tenta d'utiliser son bouclier des deux cieux mais vit que la bulle qui enveloppait Kuchiki faisait barrage à son reiatsu.

« Tout va bien?demanda la jeune fille,inquiète

-Oui,je vais bien mais je n'arrive pas a briser cette barrière. répondit la shinigami

-Ne vous en faite pas pour ça,je vais maintenant briser cette barrière. Je vais même vous dévoiler la raison pour laquelle j'ai agit comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. » fit Gendô tandis qu'Ichigo se ruait lui aussi vers le trône ou se trouvait Rukia. Les trois jeune gens fixèrent l'arrancar interpellés par ce qu'il venait de dire.


	3. Le dragon et les flammes infernalles

Durant ce temps là,le combat entre Zaraki et l'arrancar aux dreadlocks se poursuivait. Kenpachi s'interrompit et interrogea:

-Quel est ton nom?je ne te l'ai même pas demander,à la onzième division on aime connaître le nom de nos adversaires!

-Rayko Ikaruga!répondit l'arrancar en bondissant sur le capitaine

-OK!Moi c'est Kenpachi Zaraki!répondit celui ci en parant le coup de sabre avant d'expulser son opposant quelques mètre plus loin

-Whouahahahahah!Ricana Rayko en frissonnant d'excitation,Tu est bien tel qu'on t'a décrit,C'est parfait. Tout en finissant sa phrase il avait placé le manche de son sabre dans sa bouche.

-Tu compte te battre en tenant ton arme avec tes dents?Ironisa le capitaine de la onzième

-Lacère,emperador!Cria l'arrancar en tapant se deux poing l'un contre l'autre.

l'immense quantité de reiatsu qui s'élevait autour du hollow suffisait à fendre les rocher qui se trouvait dans les environs. En voyant cette énergie phénoménale s'élever autour de son adversaire,Zaraki eu un air réjoui.

« Allons y à fond,maintenant!s'enthousiasma Ikaruga,que sa résureccion avait doté d'une queue de dragon et d'épines dorsale qui formait une raie descendant de sa tète a sa queue;ses pied évoquait ceux d'un lézard et il était doté de griffes acérées .

Pas de problème! »répondit Kenpachi en chargeant avant de tenter de porter un coup de sabre que Rayko bloqua l'épée de sa main gauche et voulu transpercer la tète de shinigami de sa main droite. Le capitaine esquiva simplement en penchant vers la gauche et plaça un coup de poing monstrueux dans l'abdomen de son ennemi qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres mais ne fut même pas désarçonner un instant;bien au contraire celui ci concentra du reiatsu

dans ses deux mains et envoya vers le ciel deux grands celos jaunes qui,en s'entrechoquant explosèrent en une multitude de petit celo qui s'écrasèrent au sol tels des météores,trois d'entre eux percutèrent Zaraki de plein fouet. La fumée soulevée par l'attaque de l'arrancar n'avait pas même commencée à se dissiper que le shinigami surgissait devant lui prêt à le transpercer de part en part. Rayko sauta pour esquiver et voulu porter au capitaine un coup de queue qui fut bloqué du bras gauche Zaraki fut quand même éjecté par la violence du coup et l'arrancar en profita pour lui envoyer un celo avant de fondre sur lui. Kenpachi, légèrement blessé par la puissante attaque esquiva le coup et trancha de haut en bas dans le but de fendre le corps de son ennemi en deux mais n'infligea qu'une légère entaille au hiero d'Ikaruga. Les deux combattant continuait ainsi à s'affronter, le sourie au lèvre même lorsqu'une blessure leur était infligée. A un moment,Rayko profita d'une ouverture et traversa le torse de Zaraki avec son bras droit,les deux guerriers reprirent leurs distances.

« Excellent!Se réjouit le capitaine;Pas la peine que je me retienne plus longtemps!En disant cela il avait ôté le cache qui lui couvrait l'œil droit

-Parfait!C'est comme ça que se déroule les vrai combats! »Hurla L'arrancar que l'augmentation de puissance du shinigami motivait encore plus. Il se remit en garde et fit lui aussi Jaillir son reiatsu,les deux énergie s'élevèrent en deux colonnes lumineuses au pied desquelles le sol se fissurait.

L'arrancar et le shinigami foncèrent l'un sur l'autre,lorsque leurs lames se rencontrèrent leurs deux reiatsu entrèrent en confrontation provoquant de légers tremblements au sol et tranchant tout les élément du paysages qui se trouvait aux alentours. Lorsque le reiatsu et la fumée soulevée par la confrontation se dissipèrent Zaraki essuya le sang resté sur son sabre au sol se trouvait Rayko a plat ventre et dont le sang se répandait autour de lui. Kenpachi se retourna et lança:

« C'était un bon combat!Je me suis bien amuser!

-Moi aussi. Je suis bien content de m'être battu avec toi. Répondit Rayko avant de disparaître

Non loin de là Allio affrontait le capitaine Kuchiki qui n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser malgré l'utilisation de son Bankai qu'il manipulait de ses deux mains;l'arrancar faisait preuve d'une vitesse impressionnante et esquivait toute les salves de pétales de cerisiers que lui envoyait le capitaine au moyen de son sonido. Il tressaillit soudainement:

« Impossible!Cette brute de Rayko aurait perdu?Je ne sens plus son reiatsu.

-Le moindre instant de déconcentration est synonyme de défaite. Annonça Byakuya tandis que ses pétales de cerisiers encerclaient l'adversaire;Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,Gokei! »

Allio fut surprit il saisit son zanpakutô et le brisa en deux en murmurant:

-Incinère...Brasero. Les centaines de lames de Senbonzakura se refermèrent sur lui.

Byakuya ne s'en alla pas il sentait encore le reiatsu de son adversaire et en effet,quand l'attaque de Senbonzakura s'acheva il vit,au lieu du cadavre de l'ennemi,une boule de flammes incandescentes. La boule de feu se dissipa et le capitaine de la sixième division vit

Allio,intact et métamorphosé par sa résureccion. Son corps tout entier,a l'exception de ses mains et de son visage était couvert d'un étrange hiero de couleur rouge et son «casque»,lui aussi devenu était doté de cornes enflammées,ses cheveux étaient devenus blanc.

« Si je n'avais créé ce bouclier de feu a temps je n'aurai pas survécu,vous êtes bien aussi dangereux qu'on le dit.

-je te l'ai dit:je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » répondit Byakuya en envoyant à nouveau ses lames en forme de pétales,Allio ne bougea pas mais un mur de flamme se dressa au dernier moment entre lui et l'attaque du shinigami.

Il concentra des flammes son ses pieds et s'en servit pour se propulser afin d'augmenter radicalement la vitesse de son sonido,Kuchiki ne l'aperçût que lorsqu'il se trouva juste devant lui le poing enveloppé de feu et prêt à frapper.« Bakudo n° 81,Danku! »Lança le chef du clan Kuchiki juste à temps pour que l'ennemi ne frappe sur son mur de kido;l'ennemi en question enchaina sans perdre une seconde il concentra du feu dans sa main droite et chargea un celo dans sa main gauche.

« Celo ardiente. lâcha t'il en combinant les force assemblée dans ses deux main ce qui eu pour effet de lancer un celo parcouru de flammes. Byakuya évita et passa derrière le hollow en utilisant le shunpô

-Hadô n°4,Byakurai. L'éclair de Kido fut encore paré par le mur de flamme d'Allio

-Hadô n°73,Soren sokatsui!enchaina le capitaine le mur de flamme d'Allio ne se reforma pas à temps et il fut touché

-Il y'a donc un instant ou ce mur de feu et inopérant. » Conclu Kuchiki

L'arrancar ne tint pas compte de cette remarque,pourtant exacte,et concentra sous ses pied une quantité de flammes plus importante que la précédente

« Senbonzakura,Senkei. La technique de Byakuya s'activa et lui permit d'éviter la charge de l'adversaire en se décalant de quelque pas vers la droite

-Senkei?Vous n'y allez pas avec le dos de la cuillère;dans ce cas je vais me battre sérieusement. Seis ardiente anillos...

Six cercle de feu se formèrent,encerclant Allio comme les anneaux d'une planète

-Hadô n°54,Haien. Lança Kuchiki sans succès,Le Kido se dissipa en arrivant dans le périmètre des anneaux de l'arrancar.

-Celo ardiente!riposta celui ci,touchant le capitaine de la sixième au bras droit avant d'expliquer:

-Inutile de m'attaquer avec le kido ou le pouvoir de votre zanpakutô,vous vous Heurterez désormais à mon armure de feu permanente.

-Je te le répète une troisième fois,Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre alors je vais t'achever sur le Champ. » Déclara le capitaine en annulant son Senkei pour attaquer de nouveau avec son Bankai. L'attaque Fut bloquée par les anneaux de feu comme l'avait présager Allio qui contre-attaqua une nouvelle fois avec son celo ardiente,Byakuya évita avec le Kido,se plaça une nouvelle fois derrière

L'arrancar et l'emprisonna avec le flash à six Branche.

« Tu avais remarqué,hein?L'interrogea son adversaire

-Tes anneaux de feu disparaissaient lorsque tu attaquait. De plus,comme je le supposait, si tu est emprisonné ils ne se réactivent pas...Senbonzakura,Gokei. Fit le leader de la famille Kuchiki en se retournant.

Dans la salle du trône,pendant que les capitaines combattait,Gendô Kagero s'apprêtait a mettre en place la dernière étape de son plan.

« -Nous expliquer tes projets?Pourquoi maintenant?Interrogea Ichigo en se mettant en Garde

-Celo oscuras. lança Gendô après être passer derrière le shinigami suppléant sans même que celui ci ne l'aperçoive. Kurosaki fut projeté et réussi à freiner pour éviter de quitter la pièce;il se retrouva légèrement blesser,une partie de sa tenue se déchira et la zone de son masque située sur son menton se brisa

-Bordel,pensa t'il;Il est beaucoup plus rapide que tout à l'heure et son celo est largement plus puissant.

-Vous ne pensiez pas que j'étais a mon maximum depuis tout à l'heure?questionna ironiquement Kagero qui se tenait devant Rukia et Orihime Pétrifiées...


	4. The new king for Hueco Mundo

Renji se trouvait en mauvaise posture,il faisait face à Ronald que la résureccion avait fait réduire de taille:il mesurait maintenant au alentour d'1,75 m et était devenu plus mince,ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs et lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates;il maniait désormais un long sabre d'1,50 m. Abarai,malgré l'utilisation de son bankai semblait avoir pris plus de coup que son adversaire.

« Bon sang!Tous les dégâts que je lui avait infligé tout à l'heure ont été annulés quand il s'est transformé. pensa t'il

-Je vous avais avertit que vous étiez trop faible pour me vaincre. lâcha l'arrancar légèrement prétentieux

-La ferme! »s'énerva Renji en attaquant l'ennemi de son bankai. Ronald traça un cercle devant lui avec son index,le cercle se changea en un portail noir dans lequel Hihio Zabimaru

s'enfonça avant de ressortir dans un autre portail qui apparut derrière le shinigami qui sauta afin d'éviter d'être blessé par sa propre attaque et tira Zabimaru pour le faire revenir avant que les portails ne se referment.

« Je vois...Vous préférez éviter que vos coups ne se retournent contre vous. Constata le téléporteur en traçant un cercle à sa droite

-J'allais pas me faire avoir comme ça éternellement!

-Dans ce cas je vous battrai avec mes coups...Celo multiplicado! »Il tira son celo dans le portail qu'il venait d'ouvrir et une multitude d'autres portails s'ouvrirent autour de Renji de chaque portail sortit un celo tout aussi puissant que celui qu'avait tiré le blond;Renji enroula son Bankai tout autour de lui pour se protéger les celo percutèrent la carapace ainsi formée.

-Hoho!Lança Ronald surpris;j'aurai pensé que votre Bankai exploserait au contact de tout ces Celo. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne je tirerai plus fort la prochaine fois.

-C'est marrant que tu dise ça,je venait justement de penser à un moyen de te vaincre!annonça le vice capitaine sur de lui.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir. répondit son interlocuteur en traçant un cercle de chacune de ses mains;Celo oscuras multiplicado! »

Les deux énormes celo noirs s'engouffrèrent dans les vortex et rejaillirent de toutes parts,Renji tenta de se protéger comme il l'avait fait plus tôt mais les tirs étaient autrement plus puissant et plus nombreux,les vertèbre qui composait Hihio Zabimaru tombèrent au sol et il encaissa les deux derniers Celo de plein fouet.

« Bordel!lâcha t'il en reconstituant son serpent d'ossement

-Tiens donc?Vous n'abandonnez pas?Vous devriez avoir compris que vos chances de victoire

sont inexistantes...

-La ferme!Je t'ai déjà dit que j'abandonnerai pas,il faut absolument sauver Rukia!

-Dans ce cas mourrez!S'écria l'arrancar en tirant des balla dans un portail

-Maintenant!Pensa Abarai en évitant les salves de balla sortant des portails avec son shunpô et faisant bouger son bankai de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas endommagé

-Il est plus rapide que je le pensai!pesta L'ennemi sans se douter de la suite;Renji fit pénétrer

son Bankai dans le vortex d'où était sorti le dernier Balla et comme il l'espérait la tète de Hihio Zabimaru sortit par celui où Ronald avait tiré et agrippa l'arrancar de ses Crocs.

-Hikotsu Taiho!cria le vice capitaine de la sixième division. L'énorme rayon rouge jaillit de la gueule du serpent d'os qu'Abarai ramena à lui avant que les portails ne se referment.

-Il semblerait que tu était plus malin que je ne l'aurai cru...constata le hollow,étendu à terre

-C'est logique,non?Si je le fait entrer par la sortie il sortira par l'entrée. » expliqua Renji avant de repartir en usant du shunpô pour se rendre plus vite à l'endroit où il souhaitait aller.

À mi chemin, le vice capitaine tressaillit en s'arrêtant net;un énorme reiatsu empli de vice,à l'image de celui d'un hollow,émanait de sa destination.

« On dirait celui d'Ichigo avec son masque,mais beaucoup plus mauvais! »pensa t'il.

Et il avait bien raison...

Revenons en arrière,dans la salle du trône,tandis qu'Abarai était encore en train de combattre Ronald, Kagero se tient devant Rukia et Orihime après avoir expulsé Kurosaki.

« -Éloigne toi d'elles!Cria le shinigami suppléant en revenant aussitôt à la charge

-On dirait que je n'y suis pas aller assez fort... »lâcha l'arrancar en arrivant devant lui grâce à un sonido d'une vitesse époustouflante,Ichigo se rendit à peine compte du déplacement que Gendô plaqua sa tète au sol de la main droite et en tirant de la même main un monstrueux Celo Oscuras qui fit descendre le shinigami de plusieurs étage et brisa entièrement son masque de hollow.

« -Kurosaki kun!s'écria Orihime horrifiée

-Excusez cette interruptions mesdemoiselles. s'excusa Gendô en s'approchant à nouveau de la sphère où se trouvait Rukia Kuchiki,sphère qu'il fit d'ailleurs immédiatement disparaître;Inoue dressa son Santen Kesshun devant elle et son amie.

-Ridicule!lança Kagero en levant son sabre

-Gendô!Hurla Ichigo en surgissant par le trou creusé lors de sa chute,la partie de son bankai couvrant son bras et son épaule droite déchirée.

-J'avais peur de t'avoir trop gravement blesser,mais te voilà juste à temps. » déclara Gendô en abattant son sabre brisant le bouclier d'Orihime et appliquant une profonde entaille, partant de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la la hanche gauche,sur Rukia qui eu juste le temps de réaliser l'approche de sa mort.

En voyant le regard empli de désespoir de Rukia au moment où la lame la toucha,les larmes qui coulèrent sur le visage d' Inoue devant ce spectacle et l'air satisfait De Gendô,Ichigo fut pris d'une colère immense et poussa un cri des plus effrayant;Une colonne de reiatsu noir jaillit du corps du shinigami ,Orihime qui tentait de soigner la blessure sur le corps de Rukia

fut prise de terreur et parcourue de frisson en ressentant une sensation qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois auparavant,mais dont elle pensait se souvenir toute sa vie:c'était la même sensation qu'elle avait durant le combat contre Ulquiorra,et c'est sous la même forme hollow qu'il avait eu ce jour là qu' Ichigo paru devant elle lorsque le reiatsu qui émanait de lui à l'instant se dissipa.

Gendô prit un air des plus sérieux et plant son sabre au sol,trois double de lui apparurent de façon a former un carré autour duquel se trouvait le hollowmorphosé.

-Sello de los quatro pilar!s'écria t'il tandis que ses trois double se changeait en reiatsu et enveloppait le corps «d'Ichigo»,la tortue-serpent se tourna alors vers Inoue et lui lança:

-Tes efforts son inutiles,Rukia Kuchiki...est bel et bien morte.

-Pourquoi?pourquoi faite vous ça?!s'énerva la jeune fille dans une voix où se mêlait la tristesse,la colère et la peur.

-Cet usurpateur de Sosuke Aizen à été défait,mais Barragan sama n'est plus;Le Hueco Mundo à besoin d'un souverain!Le hollow qui à vaincu Ulquiorra sama est digne d'occuper ce poste,mais il est nécessaire pour cela que Kurosaki Ichigo devienne entièrement un hollow .Ce que je compte faire arriver par la rage,celle qu'il à ressenti en réalisant qu'il était incapable de te protéger face à Ulquiorra sama.

Le hollow-Kurosaki poussa un cri monstrueux en se défaisant du reiatsu qui le neutralisait.

-Je vais faire grandir sa rage jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse le Hollow qui est en lui prendre

possession de son corps et ce hollow deviendra notre nouveau roi!cria Gendô en repartant à l'assaut.

La situation tournait au pire des scénario:Orihime assistait,impuissante,terrifiée et emplie de tristesse, à la confrontation entre ce Kurosaki hollowmorphosé effrayant et Gendô dont le plan se déroulait à merveille si on omet la mort de ses hommes;Rukia était morte ou agonisante,et Renji et les capitaines n'arrivaient toujours pas.


	5. Larmes d'Inoue et colère de Byakuya

Gendô fonça sur le Ichigo-Hollow comme s'il comptait l'attaquer au corps-à-corps mais il dévia sa trajectoire et le contourna en passant par dessus,une fois dans le dos de son adversaire il envoya un celo oscuras aussi puissant que celui qui avait projeté Kurosaki plusieurs étages en dessous un peu plus tôt;Le Ichi-hollow se retourna et fendit le celo en deux d'un seul coup de sabre avant de se placer directement en face de Kagero au moyen d'un sonido si rapide que celui ci eu juste le temps de reculer pour éviter d'être coupé en deux,il s'en tira néanmoins avec une légère fissure dans sa carapace. Immédiatement après avoir pratiqué cette habile esquive Gendô chargea un celo oscuras avec la même main dont il tenait son sabre,le celo se canalisa dans la lame du sabre.

« Celo cortante! »s'écria t'il en relâchant son attaque qui ressemblait beaucoup au getsuga tensho noir d'Ichigo. Le shinigami hollowmorphosé bloqua toute l'attaque avec son sabre et surgit devant la tortue-serpent pour tenter de lui trancher la tète,Kagero esquiva en usant de son meilleur sonido et tira un autre celo oscuras quand il senti une main l'agripper à la nuque;le Ichi-hollow,ayant ainsi son ennemi bien en main,tira de ses cornes un celo rouge qui envoya Gendô se heurter contre le mur qui se fissura sous la violence de l'impact.

« -C'est un peu mou,non?Tu devrai déployé plus de puissance pour venger la mort de Rukia Kuchiki! »Lâcha celui ci d'un ton provocateur malgré les nombreuse fissure causé dans sa carapace et son hiero par le celo. Le hollowmorphosé poussa un hurlement en se jetant sur l'ennemi et portant un coup de sabre qui trancha en deux le mur et entama le plafond avant de pousser un autre rugissement tandis que son reiatsu augmentait encore,renforçant l'effroi que ressentait Orihime qui ne pouvait que regarder,les larmes aux yeux. L'arrancar tortue, qui avait éviter les coups de sabre lança trois celos cortante à la suite avant d'ajouter toujours sur son ton de provocation:

« C'est mieux!mais pas suffisant!Si la rage causée par la mort de Kuchiki ne te suffit pas tu n'a qu'à te dire que l'autre fille subira le même sort si tu ne me tue pas rapidement! »

Alors que son reiatsu augmentait encore,Le hollow Kurosaki dissipa le trois celo de sa main gauche et arriva devant Kagero si vite que celui ci ne le vit pas venir et,bien que reculant assez vite pour ne pas se faire tué,se retrouva avec une blessure qui parcourait son corps de droite à gauche.

« Incroyable!il a pénétré ma carapace!pensa l'arrancar;Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la régénération instantanée... »Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le Ichi-hollow qui tenta de lui trancher le dos,il évita en montant vers le toit mais son adversaire lui envoya un celo qui le percuta de plein fouet et perça un énorme trou dans le plafond,qui s'effondra laissant voir le ciel. Gendô retomba lourdement au sol et Kurosaki hollowmorphosé s'avança vers lui pour lui assener le coup de grâce.

« C'est ça!Laisse aller ta rage!Renonce aux sentiments qui retenait toute cette puissance en toi!Renonce à ton Humanité!criait le serpent-tortue,au sol et couvert de blessures plus ou moins graves. Le hollow s'apprêta à lever son sabre lorsque Orihime s'écria,en larmes:

-Arrête!Kurosaki kun!Le Hollow eu un très bref instant de suspend et reprit son mouvement,Inoue répéta:

-S'il te plait,Kurosaki kun!Si tu fait continue,tu ne sera plus toi même!Cette fois ci le hollowmorphosé s'arrêta net,le sabre levée vers le ciel et le bras tremblant;Le corps était tiraillé le désirs de vengeance,et la voix de la jeune fille.

-Imbécile!Qu'est ce que tu fabrique!Cria Gendô,toujours étendu au sol;Kurosaki!Venge toi!Venge Rukia Kuchiki!Renonce à ton cœur!

le Ichi-hollow reprit son mouvement en tremblant d'avantage.

-Tais toi!Ordonna Orihime au serpent-tortue;Kurosaki kun n'est pas un Hollow!C'est un humain avec un cœur et des sentiments!

la lame du hollow Kurosaki s'arrêta à nouveau dans sa course

-Bordel!Saleté de gamine!j'aurai du te tuer en même temps que l'autre!s'énerva Kagero.

Un celo se chargea entre les cornes du hollow qui était toujours paralysé,tenaillé entre deux émotions. Gendô reprit un air réjouis jusqu'à ce que le celo s'annule avant d'être tiré;Inoue s'était ruée sur le corps de Kurosaki et,se tenant derrière lui,l'avait entouré de ses bras. Elle ressentait alors une peur indicible qu'elle se força à surmonter pour supplier en sanglotant:

-Ichigo...si tu l'achève comme ça...tu ne sera plus Humain,Rukia n'aurait jamais voulu que tu fasse ça pour elle... »

Celui qu'elle enlaçait cessa de trembler et poussa un cri qui lui glaça sang,son masque et ses corne se fissurèrent et ,puis se brisèrent et rebouchèrent le trou qu'il avait dans le torse,ses cheveux tombèrent de façon à retrouvé leur longueur habituelle son teint et son regard redevinrent ceux du Kurosaki Ichigo que tout le monde connaissait;Orihime relâcha son étreinte, contente et soulagée que Kurosaki soit redevenu lui même.

« -Bon sang!s'énerva Kagero en tapant du poing;Sa transformation était presque complète!Il était presque complètement devenu un hollow!

-Un hollow?articula Ichigo au bord de l'évanouissement;Je vois,pardon Inoue,je ne voulais plus devenir comme ça devant toi,Pardon et merci... »Le shinigami suppléant s'effondra de tout son long à terre,la jeune fille tomba à genoux à coté de lui.

Cependant,le soulagement laissa vite la peur reprendre le dessus Gendô tapa rageusement du poing sur le sol plusieurs fois à la suite.

« -Bordel!Bordel!Tout était calculé!Le plan allait réussir!Il allait devenir un hollow et une salle gamine a tout Gâché!Cria t'il. Orihime ne répondit pas et utilisa ses pouvoir pour tenter de rétablir Kurosaki.

-Ne m'ignore pas salle gamine!Ulrich!Amène toi,idiot!hurla l'arrancar encore plus énervé avant qu'un autre arrancar qui ne devait pas mesuré plus d'1,60 m arrive par le trou qu'il y avait à la place du plafond.

-Ou t'était passé?!questionna la tortue-serpent toujours aussi énervé

-Je...J'étais caché,c'est vous qui m'aviez ordonné de me mettre à l'abri pour annoncer son rôle au nouveau roi si vous mouriez...répondit timidement le nouveau venu.

-Peu importe,soigne moi. » ordonna Kagero en tentant de garder son calme

Ulrich planta son sabre dans le dos de Gendô qui poussa un cri,mais qui au lieu d'être blessé

guéri à vu d'œil puis se releva avant de ramasser son sabre qui trainait un peu plus loin avant d'avancer vers Inoue.

« -Espèce d'idiote!Tu aurai du laisser ton ami me tuer,maintenant je vais te tuer et lorsqu'il se réveillera il verra ton cadavre étendu à coté de celui de Kuchiki!Mon plan fonctionnera, peu importe ce que vous tenterez pour m'empêcher d'y parvenir!

Orihime ne pu répondre,la situation semblait désespérée,et elle n'avait pas prévu la venue de qui que ce soit pour soigner l'ennemi;l'arrancar tortue s'apprêta à la couper lorsqu'il stoppa son geste interrompu par le cri que poussa Ulrich,qui disparut après avoir été tranché en deux par une épée fouet que la jeune fille reconnu immédiatement.

-Abarai-kun!S'écria t-elle en reprenant espoir. Le vice capitaine de la sixième division se tenait dans l'encadrement de la lourde porte de la salle du trône qu'il venait de démolir

-Alors je ne m'était pas trompé...constata t'il en voyant le corps de Rukia;Cet enfoiré l'a tué.

-Vice capitaine Abarai,ainsi tu à triomphé de Ronald?questionna la tortue-serpent en se forçant à reprendre son calme

-Tu va connaître le même sort!BANKAI!hurla Renji plus en colère que jamais. il fut cependant à son tour interrompu au moment d'attaquer par une découpe circulaire qui se forma dans un autre des murs de la pièce laissant paraître Zaraki et Kurotsuchi,suivi par Nemu qui tirait un chariot contenant on ne sait quels «sujets d'expérience» et par Ishida et Chad que le capitaine de la onzième avait récupéré en chemin

-Recule Kurotsuchi!ordonna Kenpachi;je vais me battre avec ce type!Il m'a l'air fort!

-En voilà une façon de me parler!s'étonna Mayuri;De quel droit un barbare incapable de trouver son chemin lui même me donne t'il des ordres?!

-Zaraki taisho,Kurotsuchi taisho;s'il vous plait laissez moi m'occuper de celui là!demanda Renji toujours aussi en colère.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre!Peu importe lequel d'entre vous tuera ce hollow,pourvu qu'il m'apporte son cadavre pour que je l'étudie. lança le scientifique

-De quoi?!tu veux te réserver le plus balèze?!Je...Le capitaine de la onzième s'arrêta de parler en sentant arriver quelqu'un. Tout ceux présents dans la pièce sursautèrent en sentant l'énorme reiatsu qui arrivait.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!s'interrogea Uryu

-Ce reiatsu...c'est celui du capitaine Kuchiki!tressaillit Chad

-Hein?!Kuchiki possédait une telle force?Intéressant. Lâcha le chef du bureau de développement technique.

Tous les doutes s'estompèrent quand Byakuya passa à coté de Renji avec une expression de colère que personne ne lui connaissait et dégageant un reiatsu phénoménal.

-Alors même Allio à été vaincu?Je lui avait dit de vous éloigner le plus possible au cas ou cela devait se produire,vous avez été très rapide Kuchiki taisho. C'est fou ce que la colère pousse les gens à se dépasser. Ironisa Kagero réellement étonné de la défaite d'Allio

-Abarai,emmène Kurosaki Ichigo et les Humain loin d'ici. Ordonna Kuchiki en tentant de masquer sa rage;Zaraki et Kurotsuchi restez si vous le voulez mais n'interférez pas.

-OK! »fit Kenpachi en se repartant après avoir lu le regard du chef du clan Kuchiki.

Renji partit emmenant avec lui le corps de Rukia,Yasutora,Inoue,Ishida et Kurosaki toujours évanoui;Kurotsuchi s'assit sur le toit de son chariot pour observer la suit des événement,l'air intéresser.

Gendô observa le capitaine qui lui faisait face avant de déclarer:

« Votre niveau de reiatsu à beau être plus que d'habitude vous ne me vaincrez pas.

-Cet affrontement sera vite achevé! Tu va payer pour t'en être pris à ma fierté!Hurla Byakuya en perdant son calme habituel;Bankai...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Byakuya envoya une salve de pétales de cerisiers si rapides que l'arrancar pu a peine les voir venir et l'encaissa de plein fouet,la surprise fut de constater que sa carapace de tortue était juste égratignée.

-Vos attaque son très rapides,mai ma carapace devient plus dure à chaque fois qu'elle est brisée puis réparée et sa solidité était déjà sans pareille avant qu'elle soit fendu par Kurosaki sous sa forme Hollow. Expliqua la tortue-serpent

-Senbonzakura,Gokei!Annonça le capitaine de la sixième en lançant son attaque qui,lorsqu'elle se dissipa laissa paraître la tortue dont la carapace était couverte de quelques fissures sans gravité.

-Peu importe l'attaque que vous utiliserez vous ne...Gendô fut stoppé dans son discours par le capitaine de la sixième qui se déplaça avec un shunpô d'une vitesse hors du commun et enfonça son sabre dans la bouche de l'ennemi en se servant de celui ci comme cale pour qu'elle ne se referme pas.

-Voila qui t'apprendra à trop parler!Ce combat est maintenant terminé;dispersion...Senbonzakura. »

du sang coula de la bouche de la tortue-serpent qui pensa dans un dernier souffle« même dans un tel état de colère il a su réfléchir à la façon de me tuer?! »L'arrancar disparut ensuite sans laisser de traces,mettant un point final à cette triste affaire.

_** Ndt:**en relisant,je me dis que cette histoire peut être beaucoup améliorée,c'est donc une chose que je rajoute aux très nombreux projets que j'envisage. Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestion à ce propos._


	6. bonus:hime and strawberry

Quelques jours après l'enterrement de Rukia,à la Soul Society,trois shinigami portant le brassard de vice capitaine discutaient dans une taverne:

« On aurait pu inviter Renji,non,demanda Izuru Kira

-Je lui aurai bien proposé mais il est introuvable en ce moment. se justifia Tetsuzaemon Iba

-Il est surement en train de s'entrainer quelque part,il faut le comprendre. expliqua Rangiku Matsumoto

-On ne voit pas beaucoup le capitaine Kuchiki non plu...fit remarquer le blond

-C'est vrai je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça,on ne le voit pas beaucoup en dehors du manoir Kuchiki,mais en plus il à l'air fatigué et on dirait presque qu'il déprime lui qui est si calme d'habitude. Constata la jeune femme.

-A vrai dire il à déjà été dans cette état,il y'a très longtemps,après le décès de sa femme,il doit quand même pleurer sa sœur...observa Iba

-Si on parlait d'autre chose,c'est pas que je m'en fiche,mais ce genre de conversation plombe l'ambiance. se plaignit Matsumoto.

Mais laissons là nos amis shinigami pour nous rendre dans la petite ville de Karakura où,à cette heure ci,Keigo,Mizuhiro ,Tatsuki et Orihime venaient de quitter l'école et se trouvaient sur le chemin du retour.

-Kurosaki kun n'était pas là aujourd'hui non plus. S'inquiéta Inoue

-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien,pas la peine de s'en faire autant,Pas vrai Asano?Fit Arisawa(qui ignorait ce qui s'était passé récemment)pour tenter de rassurer son amie

-C'est pas marrant quand Ichigo est pas là...gémit le jeune homme sans vraiment répondre à sa camarade de classe

-Ce serait pas lui là bas?interrogea Kojima en désignant un garçon roux qu'il apercevait de dos au bord du fleuve devant lequel il passaient.

-Mais oui,c'est bien lui!Ichi...Bouhaarg!La judoka avait interrompu Keigo d'un coup de poing avant qu'il n'appelle Kurosaki

-Bizarre...Il est comme après la mort de sa mère,quelqu'un de sa famille est mort récemment?questionna t'elle.

-Pas que je sache. Répondit Mizuhiro

Asano ne répondit pas,vexé par le coup que lui avait porté Tatsuki;Inoue prit un air pensif

-Ça va Orihime?lui demanda sa meilleur amie.

Orihime ne répondit pas,elle prit un air déterminé et dévala la pente qui les séparaient du shinigami suppléant,Asano voulu la suivre mais Tatsuki l'arrêta.

-Laissons les seuls. » Ordonna t'elle en reprenant sa route.

Orihime arriva derrière Ichigo sans même que celui ci ne s'en aperçoive,perdu dans ses pensées.

« Kurosaki kun?appela timidement la jeune fille faisant sursauter le roux

-Ah,c'est toi Inoue,ne me refait plus peur comme ça. soupira t'il

-Désolée,je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien.

-Ouais...je vais bien,ne 'inquiète pas trop pour moi.

-Il n'y à pas que moi qui m'inquiète tout tes amis se demandait si il ne t'était rien arrivé de grave,et tes petites sœurs doivent s'inquiéter aussi si tu rentre chez toi trop tard.

-T'as raison,fit Kurosaki en se relevant,je ferai mieux de retourner chez moi. Salut Inoue!

Orihime regarda partir Ichigo,pas vraiment rassurée,puis repartit elle aussi vers son logis.

Le lendemain Inoue se leva très tôt,l'air ultra-motivée,elle se rendit dans sa cuisine et,après avoir englouti un petit déjeuner composé de mélanges des plus étranges,elle se mit à cuisiner.

Quelques heures plus tard Orihime se trouvait sur le chemin de l'école,avec son sac,mais pas en uniforme;elle arriva alors à l'endroit où elle avait vu Kurosaki la veille et où,comme elle le pensait,il se trouvait encore aujourd'hui. La jeune fille eu un bref instant d'hésitation puis descendit la pente qui les séparaient en appelant:

« Kurosaki kun!

-Inoue?S'étonna le shinigami suppléant en se retournant;Tu devrai être en cour à cette heure ci..

-Toi aussi,et pourtant tu est ici,non?.

Le roux ne répondit pas et regarda au sol,l'air pensif

-Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir comme ça,ce n'est pas toi le responsable de ce qui est arrivé...

Reprit Inoue qui ne disait jamais explicitement que Rukia était morte,comme si elle en était incapable.

-Je sais bien,mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre,j'étais là et pourtant...répondit tristement Ichigo

-Je savais que tu te sentirai coupable,et je ne veux pas que tu te force à endurer tout ça seul...Alors je vais rester avec toi! »conclut Orihime en s'asseyant à coté du jeune homme.

La matinée se déroula sans grand troubles bien qu'Ichigo eusse été surpris de la décision de son amie de lui tenir compagnie,La demoiselle regardait le shinigami suppléant,qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées en lui parlant une fois de temps en temps. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva,elle se décida à l'interrompre dans ses réflexions:

« Kurosaki kun?

-Oui. Répondit le roux en relevant la tête pour regarder son interlocutrice.

-Euh...Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir faim à rester ici toute la journée,alors je t'ai préparé

un bentô. Expliqua timidement Inoue en sortant deux boite à repas de son sac

-M...merci. s'étonna encore Ichigo en saisissant la boite que lui tendait la jeune fille

-bon appétit!lança t-elle joyeusement en entamant son repas

-bon appétit. »répondit Ichigo en ouvrant sa boite.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Kurosaki le repas ne contenait aucune des étranges inventions culinaire de sa camarade de classe,il était même délicieux;Après avoir terminé de manger il s'aperçut que sa voisine s était endormie et marmonnait dans son sommeil:

-Kurosaki kun...tu te trompe...Enraku doit...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte,je suis dans son rêve?s'interrogea le jeune homme

-C'EST UNE ERREUR!s'écria Orihime en se réveillant en sursaut avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un songe,en voyant Ichigo à coté d'elle elle rougit comme une tomate

-Ça va Inoue?Questionna celui ci. À quoi est ce que tu rêvai au juste?

Elle devint encore plus rouge et balbutia,affreusement gênée:

-Je...Euh...C'est que...tu...

-C'est pas grave,laisse tomber. Lâcha le shinigami suppléant en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se mettait,et bien qu'il ai encore plus envie de savoir de quoi parlait le rêve. Il se retourna vers son amie et vie qu'elle le regardait en souriant.

-C'est bien,tu à retrouvé une expression plus vivante!se réjouie t'elle.

-Hein?Ouais,c'est vrai...Fit Ichigo qui n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Au fait,merci pour le bentô Inoue,c'était vraiment bon.

-Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu!répondit Inoue encore plus réjouie. Je t'en referai quand tu voudra!

-Merci Inoue,mais plus la peine de t'inquiéter je crois que demain je pourrai retourner en cour... »

Orihime était contente d'avoir rendu sa joie de vivre à Kurosaki kun mais elle était un peu attristée en réalisant qu'a la fin de la journée il rentrerait chez lui et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre et que la vie reprendrait son cours,elle aurait bien aimé rester seule avec lui plus longtemps;elle se ressaisit néanmoins et pensa qu'elle devait profiter au maximum de l'après midi qu'elle passait avec celui qu'elle aimait tant .

Elle fit mine de se rendormir et posa tête contre l'épaule du roux,qui n'osant pas la réveiller,ne la dérangea pas;Inoue,qui ne dormait pas du tout,rougit légèrement,plus sous l'effet de la joie qu'autre chose,et blottie contre le shinigami suppléant elle finit par réellement s'endormir.

***Ichigo**:Orihime,je peut toujours compter sur ton soutien,vraiment je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi.

**Orihime**(_rougissant_):Vraiment ce n'est rien Kurosaki kun,c'est à moi de te remercier,tu est toujours là pour me protéger ou pour m'aider...

**Ichigo**:ne dis plus rien Orihime,je peut lire tes sentiments dans tes yeux.

Orihime:Dans mes yeux?

**Ichigo**:J'ai si souvent observé tes yeux magnifiques que je peut y lire tout ce que tu ressens.

**Orihime**(_émue_):Kurosaki kun...

**Ichigo**:Il y'a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire...Orihime je...*

« -Aouille!

Le rêve d'Inoue avait été interrompu par le cri de Kurosaki

-Ça va?demanda t'elle,extrêmement déçue

-Mon bras...Pendant que tu dormait t'a pas arrêtée de le serrer de plus en plus fort!

-Je suis désolée...S'excusa la jeune fille au bord des larmes pour avoir fait mal à Kurosaki kun

-C'est rien!Tout va bien!Paniqua Ichigo en la voyant dans cet état. Dis moi plutôt,pourquoi tu m'appelle quand tu dort?Tu parlai de protéger ou quelque chose comme ça...

Orihime redevint rouge comme une tomate en apprenant qu'elle avait encore parler en dormant

-Je vois,tu peut vraiment pas me le dire...soupira le shinigami suppléant avec un léger sourire

-Si!Cette fois je vais te le dire!

-Ah bon?Vas-y je t'écoute...

-C'est maintenant ou jamais!pensa Orihime. Et bien,Kurosa...non,Ichigo,si je dis ton nom pendant que je dort,c'est parce que tu est dans pratiquement tous mes rêves...

Kurosaki eu l'air très étonné,mais pas fâché ou mécontent,Inoue poursuivit en baissant légèrement la tête n'osant pas regardé le roux dans les yeux:

-Et si je rêve de toi,c'est parce que depuis longtemps,depuis bien avant que tu ne devienne shinigami,je...

Ichigo comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait,il interrompit son amie et lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux:

-Ne dis plus rien,j'ai compris... »tout en terminant sa phrase il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille dont le cœur se mit à battre la chamade,tout se déroulait pour elle comme dans un rêve.

Les deux tourtereaux s'enlacèrent et Orihime parcourut les quelque centimètre qui séparaient son visage de celui de l'être aimé. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il s'embrassèrent de toute leurs âmes,de tout l'amour qui les animaient.

Le lendemain,dans les couloirs de l'école les camarades de classe de notre petit couple furent on ne peut plus surpris de voir Ichigo arriver avec Orihime qui le tenait par son bras droit et lui jetait de temps en temps un regard empli de tendresse.

-Ichigooooo!Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?!L'interrogea Keigo

-je t'expliquerai peut-être un de ces Jours. Répondit Kurosaki

-Désolée,mais je te l'emprunte un instant!Fit Tatsuki en emmenant Inoue avec elle,lorsqu'elles furent assez «éloigné des autres elle demanda:

-Visiblement t'était avec Ichigo,hier!Tu va me faire le plaisir de out me raconter dans les moindre détails.

-D'accord,je vais t'expliquer .lui annonça son amie avec un grand sourire qu'elle arborait depuis la veille.


End file.
